1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a card holding mechanism; and particularly, to an electronic device using the card holding mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, and notebook computers may employ at least one electronic card (e.g., SIM card, SD card) for storing information, connecting to the internet, and dialing calls, for example. It is necessary to provide a card holding mechanism for holding/securing the electronic card within the electronic device. Typical card holding mechanisms may define a receiving space, and an elastic sheet fitted in the receiving space. The electronic card can be received and held in the receiving space. When detaching or replacing the electronic card, a user must detach the outer cover from the electronic device to expose the card holding mechanism, thus, removal and replacement of the electronic card is inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.